


向明天说……永别……

by az90971



Series: passion [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971





	向明天说……永别……

如果，‘过去’改变了，那么……‘现在’也会改变……  
那样的话，什么也不会发生……什么都会终止……  
他不会死，她也不会死……  
而他呢……

Cloud strife站在Midgar广场上，这里很好，可以看见阳光。

过去……改变了……他消失了……  
这样很好……不是吗……  
星球得救了……她，Aerith得救了，他，Zack也得救了……  
只有……他，Sephiroth……消失了……

闭着眼睛，坐在喷泉池边上的Cloud享受着阳光抚慰。这曾是多么奢侈的行为……原先住在下层区的时候，他几乎忘记阳光的颜色了……  
有句话，一直埋在他心里很久了，但他一直都没有将那句话说出口，一直没有……他不想说，完全不想……直到那人消失的时候，他都没有告诉他……

眼前的来往的人流突然加快，人们都向着一个方向走去，或者跑去……他知道，只有一个人可以引起人们这样的骚动……他站起来，望向人群集中的地方……是那个人……是的，那个依旧是‘英雄’的人……站在原地愣了一会儿，他向，人群聚集的地方走去……

在这个世界里，那个人依旧是被众人仰慕的英雄，神罗的英雄，被赞誉为世界守护者的人。

他的英雄，他曾经的英雄……  
他童年时代的……英雄……  
他的曾经的仰慕，他曾经的信任，全在那场大火中燃成了回忆和噩梦……

他跟了过去……尽管站在在人群之外，他依然可以看到Sephiroth……而那些围在英雄身边的人是那样的激动，他们的样子就像是朝见天神一般……是的，神罗的英雄就是应该被这样的仰慕……这很好，不是吗……  
突然间，Cloud拼命的挤进人群……他想说，他想告诉Sephiroth一句话，那句埋在他心底很久的话……不管说了以后会得到什么结果，他都要说……即使……现在已经晚了，晚了太多了……

“我爱你，一直都爱你……不会变。”  
他终于挤到了英雄的身边，并大声的将那句话说出来……说出来，很容易，不是吗……他不确定Sephiroth是否会明白，或者这位神罗的英雄只会当他是一个‘疯子’……  
“……哦，谢谢……不过，我想，我并不认识你。”  
片刻的诧异之后，Sephiroth脸上马上恢复了那种不带任何感情的‘官方笑容’……他看着眼前的金发人……他不认识他，或者说，他对Cloud并没有任何深刻的印象……也许，这个金发的家伙也只是一个疯狂的崇拜者而已……但是……突然间，自己却觉得这个金发人有些……熟悉……  
“……”  
他抱歉的笑了一下……是的，Sephiroth不会认识他……是的，不会……即使在神罗，他不过也是一个无名的，整天被头盔掩藏面目的小兵……英雄怎么会记得他……怎么会，怎么会……他向后退，并很快就被挤出了人群……之后，他头也不回的跑开……

过去的一切，灾难，悲伤，痛苦……随着改变都消失了……  
这就是你要的结果吗……  
他不记得你，不认识你……甚至不会用冷眼看你……  
你再也不会看到他眼中的悲伤……  
你再也不能为他流泪……  
你……至少可以为自己而哭……对吗……

他躲在一个无人的街角，放声哭泣……为了自己，只为了自己……

“刚才那个人是谁？”Sephiroth问走在他旁边的Zack，“突然说爱我的那个。”  
“哪个？说爱你的倒是有个身材不错的妞。”黑发Soldier的双手在空气中画了两条曲线，“样子也不错，怎么样？要不要兄弟我帮你调查一下吗？”  
“不是……是一个金发头发的男……孩……”Sephiroth实在不知道怎么形容，他不能确定Cloud的年龄……他觉得Cloud应该只有15、6岁，但是Cloud却给他一种‘绝不是15、6岁的人’的感觉……  
“你说那个人……嗯……”Zack回忆了一会儿，“没印象……不过，好像曾经在神罗部队里见过他，可能只是一个退伍兵吧……啧，爱慕你的人很多啊……sephy……”  
“我觉得，我好像在哪里见过他……但是……”他突然停下来，捂着自己的额头，想着什么……但是没有结果，“找到他。”  
“嗯？”  
“我需要找到他。有些事情，我需要问他……我为什么会觉得认识他……但是，我丝毫也想不起来和他有过什么接触……”  
“喂，sephy，你的理由太无聊了……如果你说‘一见钟情’什么的，我估计还能接受……”摊手，他跟上已经走开的Sephiroth……想在Midgar找到一个不认识的人，这根本就是在做梦……

在车站，Cloud站在站台上……今天等待上车的人不多……他的眼睛有些红肿，不过，这没有关系……他想，也许那是他这辈子最后一次哭泣了……  
时不时，他会回头望望，他一直觉得有人在叫他的名字……但，那只是幻觉……他手里握着几朵在来这里的路上买来的花……他仔细看着那些花，以他从没有过的认真……车快到站了，他握着花的手垂下，望着列车到来的方向……‘离开Midgar，再也不回来了’，这就是他现在唯一的想法……突然，他的手臂被人拉住……回头，他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛……  
Sephiroth  
银发的英雄拉着他的手臂，看着他……那几秒钟的时间对他来说简直就像几个世纪……在那一瞬间，他几乎有了一种不切实际的幻想……

你渴望被他拥抱吗……  
你渴望拥抱他吗……  
你渴望和他永远在一起吗，即使过去没有改变……  
你渴望听到他说，他在乎你吗……

你爱他，一直都爱……  
但是当你把你的爱亲口告诉他的时候，已经太晚了……  
不是吗……  
过去改变了，永远没有逆转的可能了……  
他已经不是他了……不是那个关心过你，伤害过你的人……  
而你……Cloud·strife……却依然是你……

“你是谁……呃，我是说，我觉得我见过你，但是……”  
Sephiroth已经松开了他的手……  
“我……我想我认错了人。”  
抱歉地笑了笑，Cloud觉得自己在颤抖……他怀念那种被Sephiroth紧紧抓住手臂的感觉……如果可能，他甚至想现在就拥抱那个银发人，但是他不能，决不能那么做……这个银发人已经不是他认识的那个‘Sephiroth’了……对于这个Sephiroth来说，Cloud也许只是一个疯狂的崇拜者，至多是让英雄感到一丝‘好奇’而已。  
“这个理由好像不能说明什么，我想，你最好……”  
他的话没有说完，列车就到站了……  
“对不起，先生，您不会让我耽误行程吧。”  
再次抱歉的微笑，他转身，迅速的上车……在那一瞬间，他甚至幻想Sephiroth会把他拉下来，然后问他一些事情，虽然那个银发人不一定会相信他的解释……但是，那只是幻想……Sephiroth并没有把他拉下车，甚至没有目送他离开……神罗的英雄只是叹了口气，就转身离开了，几乎是在他上车的同一时间。

对于Sephiroth而言，他只是没有得到他的答案，不过那对他并没有什么影响……也许那个人只是一个害羞的疯狂崇拜者而已……

Cloud……这个金发人坐在列车上，失神的看着对面的窗户……那些花还捏在他手里……也许这只是梦，一个梦……说不定，醒来的时候，他依旧是握着他的Ultima Weapon，等待着天明，等待着与Sephiroth在北大空洞中的终结……但是，这是现实，他自己选择的，活生生的现实……  
为什么他记忆没有随着过去的消失而消失，为什么他的记忆没有随着过去的改变而改变……为什么，他没有随着过去的改变而消失……这不公平，太不公平了……难道，这就是惩罚吗……

颤抖着，他没有掉下眼泪……因为已经没有必要再流泪了……  
一切结束了，不是吗？

而对于Sephiroth，今天发生的事情很快就被遗忘了，对于现在的他来说，还有很多事情远比今天遇见的那个奇怪的金发人重要的多。

离开Midgar以后，Cloud成了一名佣兵……只是他的武器不再是Buster Sword，那是依旧属于Zack的……很奇怪，现在他依旧拥有那颗Destruct……有时候，他会望着这颗魔石发呆，回忆些什么。当他只有一个人的时候，他会他颤抖的嘴唇触碰魔石的冰冷。  
他一直都在做佣兵，一直都是一个人……他不愿意和任何人组成一个小队或者加入某个佣兵部队，虽然那样在艰苦战斗中的生还几率会大一些……

直到他接到一个村子的委托之前，他都没有和其他人合作过。

为了对付附近出现了魔兽，村子聘用了至少10名佣兵，并且，村名一再说明魔兽的危险，还有它们数量的众多……迫不得已，Cloud和那些人组成了一个小队，虽然他认为他自己就可以解决那些魔兽。

但是，实际上，战斗要比他想象的困难很多。

当Sephiroth接到命令，赶往那个曾经聘用佣兵的村子的时候，已经是Cloud他们出发一天之后的事情了……村民并不放心佣兵，或者说他们并不相信佣兵可以全部解决那些魔兽……虽然委托神罗的人也好不到那里去，谁知道他们什么时候才会派来部队……但是，这一次，村民很幸运，神罗的英雄正好就在这附近，而且很快就来了。

问明了情况，Sephiroth带着小队向魔兽出没的地方行进。他叫医疗班多配备了一些急救用品，那是为那些佣兵准备的，不过，也许那些东西根本就用不上。

到达以后，眼前的情景还是令Sephiroth有些吃惊……人的尸体和巨大魔兽的尸体混杂，血的腥臭味道裹杂在周遭残破的植被、大地中。在下达寻找生还者和搜寻余下的魔兽的命令之后，Sephiroth环视四周，而就在那些尸体中，他发现了一个看熟的家伙，是那个曾经大喊爱他的‘奇怪’金发人。

Cloud靠着一棵残缺的树，他的身上已经被血然成暗红，有魔兽的，也有其他佣兵的，但是更多的，还是他自己的血……他的脖子上被划出一个裂口，血不断的从那里流出来……他闭着眼睛，等待着什么。战死在这里或许不是他想选择的终结方式，但现在他或许只能接受这种结局。

Sephiroth看着金发人……令他感到奇怪，这个金发人的表情显得那样的安详，好像死亡对他来说就是一种特殊的礼遇一样，他没有恐惧，没有悲伤，好像是在迎接，在期盼一样。Sephiroth蹲下，仔细看着Cloud的脸，他还是想不起来在什么地方见过这个人……但是为什么自己会觉得他很熟悉……他伸手，去触摸金发人的脸，但他不确定金发人是否还活着。  
“嗯……”  
就在Sephiroth的手触碰到金发人的脸的时候，金发人发出了轻微的呻吟，他的眼睛缓缓的睁开，在隐约看见Sephiroth的脸之后，他的眼睛里闪过一点亮光，但是随即又暗淡下去。他再次闭上眼睛的时候，嘴角竟然有了一丝笑容。  
“喂，坚持住！”  
他轻轻拍了拍金发人的脸，尽管这种‘鼓励’或许不能起到任何作用……那些曾经被遗忘了的疑问又一次浮现在他脑中……他喊了医疗班，并将Cloud抱起来，放到担架上，同时，他命令医疗班尽一切努力救治金发人。当他将Cloud放好，起身刚要离开的时候，他的手腕被人抓住。那个金发人抓着他的手腕，虽然无力的，但那就像金发人生命中最后一点力气一样……

“很像……但……你……你……不是他……不是……”  
Cloud断断续续的说出来，他不知道Sephiroth是否会听懂，会听见……但是，已经无所谓了……

握在Sephiroth手腕上的手无力的垂下的时候，Sephiroth知道，医疗班已经没有必要再做任何抢救的努力了。他弯下腰，将Cloud的双眼合住……一滴透明的液体混杂着鲜血粘在Sephiroth的皮质手套上，但是他并没有注意到……

Cloud的尸体和其他的死去的佣兵被草草埋葬在他们战死的地方，连墓碑都没有，谁也不知道他们的名字或者家乡。

至于Sephiroth，那件事情又再一次被各种其他的事情冲淡了……偶尔回想起来的时候，他觉得他也许应该问问那个金发人的名字才对……


End file.
